idiacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Idiot Academy Report Time!
Idiot Academy Report Time! is an admin-run information report on the Idiot Academy chat. It began with Idiot Academy Report Time! ''which had four parts. Later on, a second installment was run; ''Idiot Academy Report Time! - Let's Do it Again!. It had four parts as well. A third part, Idiot Academy Report Time! - Secrets of Shades! ''is currently ongoing. It is however not shown on the chat. Unlike the previous two installments, ''Secrets of Shades! is not interview-based - instead, the characters talk about themselves. Idiot Academy Report Time! 1. Howard Class What kind of Individuals are you seeking for Idiot Academy? Anyone is welcome. How would you describe the atmosphere around the school? Warm and friendly. However, a bit dim and eerie at night... What do you require of the new students? That they enjoy they time here. Some words for the new students? Even I am still learning. 2. Miranda Gozze What kind of Individuals are you seeking for Idiot Academy? Everyone is welcome, but people with a sense of responsibility are preferred. How would you describe the atmosphere around the school? It could be worse, I guess. What do you require of the new students? That they have fun and don't forget to study hard! Some words for the new students? No running in the corridors! 3. Gregoria Yasowitz What kind of Individuals are you seeking for Idiot Academy? Nice people! Oh, and they gotta have a sense of humour, too! How would you describe the atmosphere around the school? Awesome! What do you require of the new students? Awesomeness! Oh, and they gotta like bugs. Just Joking! As long as they're awesome, I'm satisfied. Some words for the new students? Come visit me if you ever feel like playing video games or collecting bugs! 4. Daniel Adorg What kind of Individuals are you seeking for Idiot Academy? Pretty much everyone, I guess. How would you describe the atmosphere around the school? Miranda says it could be better, but that's a matter of perspective. I like it, makes me feel like we're all a big family. Of course, families fight amongst themselves sometimes, too. What do you require of the new students? Hmm... may I refer to the first question? Some words for the new students? If you ever need something to do, come see me! I love to hang out with my students! Just wish I did it more often... Idiot Academy Report Time! - Let's Do it Again! 1. Ticho Nincaea What kind of Individuals are you seeking for Idiot Academy? Oh my. All are welcome, I guess. But more humans would be nice. How would you describe the atmosphere around the school? Breathable? I am afraid I do not understand your question. Oh, you are asking if we all get along? No, we do not. I am pretty sure Miss Mirdoll is trying to eat her classmates. Most intriguing. What do you require of the new students? An open mind and understanding for foregin cultures. Why did you start working at Idiot Academy? I was ordered to. Well, truth is, I asked for it. I asked to be ordered to do so. I am probably the only familiar that follows his master's orders no matter what they are, I guess. What's your opinion of the other staff members? Delicious humans, right? Some words for the new students? Do try to keep a distance from miss Mirdoll, dear you. She might be harmfull for your psychic well-being. 2. Marybelle McRighe What kind of Individuals are you seeking for Idiot Academy? Energetic young people, dear. How would you describe the atmosphere around the school? It is friendly and warm, dear. But I do not like the corridors at night. What do you require of the new students? A heart that beats for their friends. Why did you start working at Idiot Academy? The smiling faces of the young is what makes it worth to live. What's your opinion of the other staff members? They are a happy mix, dear. Like a box of mixed sweets. Some words for the new students? Don't mind this old hag. I'm so old that I've lived to meet your grandfather's mother. Hoho. 3. Resmsilv Cliz What kind of Individuals are you seeking for Idiot Academy? Hum... living, perhaps? Oh wait, ghosts are welcome, too. But not zombies. How would you describe the atmosphere around the school? Breathable. What do you require of the new students? Interest for their studies. Oh, and a breakable mind. Why did you start working at Idiot Academy? Fragile minds...? What's your opinion of the other staff members? Hum... a bit odd. The only fragile one is Gregoria Yasowitz. I don't really like the psychologist. She's spooky. Some words for the new students? Hum... welcome...? 4. Ahhi Ahvilsih What kind of Individuals are you seeking for Idiot Academy? Legal, please. No demons or other banned races. How would you describe the atmosphere around the school? I just got here, so I wouldn't know. But it seems as if something is about to happen, and that soon. What do you require of the new students? See the first question. Why did you start working at Idiot Academy? I was asked to. And, I needed a break from my other work. What's your opinion of the other staff members? Miranda Adorg has a short temper, Gregoria Yasowitz can't be fully right in her mind, Rettah Goblin should be evaluated - not evaluating, and... I think I will stop there before I come to Ticho Nincaea. Some words for the new students? You can be of all religions; don't be afraid just because I'm a priestess of the Manool. Idiot Academy Report Time! - Secrets of Shades! 1. Deluze My name's Deluze, that is. I'm a male, about 175cm tall. I prefer women over men. My eyes are yellow instead of white. I guess you could say my iris is black. My skin is tanned thanks to my humanbound's Core. Makes me wonder why I wear this much clothes... I got a bit of a stubble thing going on, that is. My hair is black. I don't care that much for grooming, so it's pretty unkempt, I guess. Oh, but I try to cover parts of it with my bandana and headphones. I talk at an average pace, though from time to time I tend to slow down. I guess you could say I got a verbal tick where I say "that is" pretty often. You can often see me crossing my arms. I might drink from time to time, that is. I'm pretty good at finding the truth; don't you try and lie to me! I'm also pretty good at painting, I guess. Though don't get me started when it comes to handling alcohol - I usually don't drink that much. My personality is of the ISTJ type. I'm most comfortable when I'm alone or with a small group of people I trust. I don't like being the center of attention, that is. I value honesty and justice, but also friendship and love. In a crisis, I would make sure people around me are okay and then take the most logical course of action. I like pasta and wine, though I usually only drink a little. Black and yellow are my colours, and and I usually listen to techno and 8-bit music. My greatest wish is to live a normal, human life. That way, I can watch over my humanbound and protect her. My greatest fear, however... I guess my wishes and fears are the same. Heh. Category:Content